Dream's Link
by Pandora154085
Summary: Summary: Lelouch dreams of a certain someone who cradles him in her arms in his dream. Who could it be? What does it mean? The subtle and profound beauty that cannot be described in words…


Dream's Link*

Summary: Lelouch dreams of a certain someone who cradles him in her arms in his dream. Who could it be? What does it mean? The subtle and profound beauty that cannot be described in words…

**Author's Note: This is my very first CC and Lelouch fanfic, so please no nasty comments. This was not actually my idea, I just got it off from Vampire Knight Vol. 4 where Zero dreams of Shizuka Hiou, but I made it sort of better and more into Code Geass. **

**I do not own Code Geass and, the poem is not mine! XD It is called "Cherry Blossoms Adrift" written by Mary Fumento. However, I cut out some parts because these quotations fit mostly the background in the dream. **

* * *

_Pink petals _

_Passing scents above so high_

_Scents above so high,_

_Painted porcelain perfection_

_Blossoms caress the sky_

_Pastel hues falling _

_Slow fluttering grace, _

_Pink petals passing _

_Lining streams in lace_

_Pink petals passing_

_Smoothing transit by_

_Soft essence floating_

_In most subtle lullaby_

Upon a sleeping Lelouch, a beautiful figure stood cradling him in her arms. The charms of a uniquely beautiful woman, so beautiful that the moon is abashed and flowers wilt in shame in comparison of her. The sunlight shining on her exquisite green hair that reminds you of emerald, gives it an almost metallic luster.

For the white kimono woven, resembled the purity of snow, dipped in dyes, unraveled and loomed again. For the silk sleeves of the puppet queen, held at a ravishing angle over her puppet lover slain. Sleeves of oyster, smoke and pearl, and linings patterned with chrysanthemum flurries.

The enchanting smile of a glamorous woman was worth a thousand pieces of gold, a beauty for which a king would neglect his realm and captivated by her beauty. Starry eyes that matched the radiance of stars fascinating the night like the faint outline of the moon. It filled the atmosphere with extreme grace and refined, elegant aroma of cherry blossoms.

Yes, Lelouch was spoiled by the charisma and the desirability but the eloquence of her voice seemed to leave him quiet and secure.

"_My dear and cute Lelouch," _the fair maiden spoke in a heavenly voice._ "Grow up quickly and feed upon your hate!" _

"_You want power, do you not?" _The woman giggled with such a lovely manner._ "I just want to keep looking at you…" _

Suddenly, he felt her soft, tender hands traced lightly over his face as she pushed his hair away from his cheek.

"_Your eyes, which are full of hate…are mine and mine alone."_ Revealing his face, with eyes that cannot belie on one's thoughts, it stared at her stunning appearance.

It was heaven of a lovely form, but to him, she was an evil bring that hides under that beautiful skin and graceful figure, trying to toy with him like a puppet with such deception and maneuver.

"_I'm delighted that you and I…" _She continued to spoke. _"…are now tied by an unbreakable bond."_

All of a sudden, her delicate face began to dampened and fade in white.

Lelouch rapidly opened his eyes, frightened with such timid feeling that made him breaking into cold sweat. He clenched onto the bed, quickly pulls himself out from his covers. He found himself in his room unharmed. He turned to the clock on his table drawer where it said six thirty in the morning.

_It was just a dream… _He thought to himself and rested his head on his cold hands. _No, a nightmare…_

He clenched onto his chest where he felt his own heart, beating rapidly. _Who was that woman? Her words, what could it mean? What bond do we have?_ Then he remembered that woman's words.

"_You want power, do you not?"_

This, however, make him even more startled. It reminded him of how much he hates his father, the death of his own mother in his very own eyes, and the determination of right or wrong to make a better world for his disabled little sister, Nunnally.

He shook his head to forget all those. He got off to reach his backpack and straight to the door where he will start a new day.

However, this was just the beginning.

* * *

**So what do you think?!** **Good? Please review!!**


End file.
